Shepard is alive
by General Herbison
Summary: With three words Liara set off a chain reaction. Three words ignited a fire, more powerful than any weapon could ever do, in their souls. Three words had everyone sprinting for their stations to bring the ship online and set a course for Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Since the endings of ME3 still haven't given me my dream ending I decided to do like everyone else and make my own. I do not own ME nor its characters. Enjoy**

Chapter 1

It was the most talked about event following the destruction of the Reapers. Countless messages flooded the Holonet discussing who would be there, what they would wear, and so on.

Unsurprisingly Diana Allers found herself as the number one sought source of information. Her employers had found that during the Reaper invasion their ratings had been constant all thanks to her position on the _Normandy_. Now, with the war over, their ratings had rocketed as more and more people tuned in for news and updates.

Details had been vague about Commander Shepard but the only two sources of information that were currently conscious were Dr Liara T'Soni, and Garrus Vakarian. They had been the last ones to see Shepard before he was transferred to the Citadel. During their charge to the beam the designated lead Reaper 'Harbinger' had been standing guard blasting at everything that came near the energy pillar. One of his attacks had caused a Mako to flip into the air towards them. As they dived apart it had exploded, severely injuring Liara. Shepard had called the _Normandy_ down from orbit to evacuate his friends before pressing on to the beam.

This was the official released story, what follows was not divulged to the public. All information comes from Vakarian, Dr Chakwas, and other members of the _Normandy _crew as Dr T'Soni has not spoken of what transpired.

Liara had fought tooth and nail despite her injuries as Garrus pulled her up the ramp while she cried for Shepard not to leave her. They had time for a brief kiss before Shepard returned to the fight.

"He watched us go." Garrus spoke quietly in his interview following the victory at Earth, "We were flying away to safety while he went on alone to finish the mission. I felt as though I had abandoned him."

Once aboard the _Normandy _Dr T'Soni was taken to the medical bay while Vakarian returned to his position to oversee the weapon system.

Doctor Karin Chakwas, a long-time member of the _Normandy_'s crew, had patched Liara up but was forced to threaten a sedative unless the asari took much needed bed rest. Liara broke down in tears when she heard she was unable to return and help her beloved Commander despite the doctor's insistence he would be fine.

Comm Specialist Samantha Traynor was the first to deliver a bit of good news to the crew when she reported that Commander Shepard and Admiral Anderson had made it to the Citadel. The news provided a surge of morale and had helped calm Liara down.

Reports from Normandy engineers Gabriella Daniels and Greg Adams indicate that 'When Ken heard the news he started dancing around the deck.' These reports have been denied by engineer Kenneth Donnelly.

The Citadel arms opened and the Crucible docked. But when it failed to fire everyone went cold as thoughts that their one hope to destroy the Reapers had failed and that all their efforts had been for nothing. For a long series of minutes everyone prayed for it to work. Then, as though the prayers had been answered the Citadel and Crucible lit up with a red glow. Data collected indicates the energy wave released was designed to terminate all synthetics, Reapers and geth. Thankfully the quarians and geth had prepared for something like this. They had created a powerful storage device which housed millions of geth intelligence along with the _Normandy_'s AI, EDI. The _Normandy_'s shields and mass core was able to create an energy barrier around the device as the wave passed, thus protecting the geth and EDI who have since returned to their respective bodies.

As every ship fled from Earth Admiral Hackett confirmed that Admiral Anderson's life signs had stopped and that the Citadel was breaking up with multiple explosions. Reports from C-Sec Commander Bailey indicate that when the arms opened he was able to evacuate a lot of refugees and civilians off the station but that a lot of ships left in the hangers had been destroyed.

Which meant that Shepard was trapped on the exploding space station.

At that point Alliance officers Lieutenant James Vega and Spectre Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams were forced to restrain Liara as she attempted to get to the bridge and turn the ship around.

With reports flooding in about the Reapers being destroyed Admiral Hackett ordered every Alliance vessel back to Earth to assist with helping survivors and to start clearing up. He also asked any alien vessels if they would be able to lend a hand. All ships from the combined fleet returned to Earth. There were creatures and ships of all species at Earth. Now it was time to find their comrades in arms.

The _Normandy _however settled down on the surface of a planet as the crew gathered around the memorial wall. No-one spoke a word. They all reflected on their leader, their mentor, friend, love. He was a man who time after time had placed himself in mortal danger to help them.

"He saved me from Saren's agents." Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy mentioned in her interview weeks later, "When we first met. My people were often looked down on but he never once made me feel bad. If anything he went out of his way to make sure I was okay. The man who was going to try and save the galaxy, he welcomed my aboard his ship with open arms. I was on my Pilgrimage and he even took the time to learn about my people and help me complete it. When I heard about the Collectors attack and what happened to him…" She broke off for a moment and seemed to gather her thoughts, "Then I found out he was with Cerberus." Her tone turned bitter, "For a moment I thought he had stabbed us all in the back. Thankfully he proved he was still himself." She glanced around nervously, "I have to admit I did grow very close to him. I mean, he saved my life, whisked me away to see the stars, save the galaxy, cleared my name of treason, and recently he made peace between my people and the geth which gave us our home back." Her voice had been growing warmer with enthusiasm, "I did have a crush on him but he loved Liara and I respected that. Besides," she chuckled, "Now I've got a turian boy toy to myself."

Garrus Vakarian had no comment about that last part.

Assembled to pay their respect to the dead was Samantha Traynor, Joker, Tali, Garrus, Vega, Ashley, Javik, EDI, Chakwas, Adams, Gabby, Ken, Cortez, and finally Liara.

They watched as Liara stepped forward with a plaque bearing 'Commander Shepard' in her hands.

Joker removed his cap and bowed his head. EDI wrapped an arm carefully around his shoulders as tears started to run down his face. He was not the only one getting emotional though.

Tali was already embracing Garrus while the turian's eyes fixated on the plaque in Liara's hands.

Behind Javik, Ken was holding Gabby's hand tightly as her shoulders jerked with sobs. If it hadn't been for Shepard they both would have been locked away for being part of Cerberus. They owed Shepard for their freedom, and the advice for them to finally stop avoiding their feelings for each other.

As Liara raised the plaque she paused. Her eyes turned black as her mouth opened and she turned to the others.

"Liara?" Chakwas asked softly, "Are you okay?"

With three words Liara set off a chain reaction. Three words ignited a fire, more powerful than any weapon could ever do, in the crew's souls. Three words had everyone sprinting for their stations to bring the ship online and set a course for Earth.

"Shepard is alive."

**How's that for a cliffie? Anyway please review folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Mass Effect but I do claim this story. Enjoy.**

"Come on" Jack rolled her eyes as her students sat down for a rest, "Don't tell me you guys are beat already."

They gave each other brief grins before getting back up, "No ma'am."

"That's what I thought." Jack spotted an approaching Alliance truck convoy, "Well it looks like our ride is here."

As the lead truck stopped beside them an officer jumped out, "You alright?"

"Yeah we're fine." Jack glanced around, "What's the word? All the Reapers just dropped. Shepard get that thing to work?"

The soldier lowered his head slightly, "I, uh, I guess you haven't heard."

"Heard what?" Jack could tell from his stance something was wrong, "Spill it."

"Commander Shepard managed to activate the Crucible, but he was stuck on the Citadel when it exploded."

Jack stood rooted to the spot. Suddenly she could feel her senses go into overdrive as her brain clicked fruitlessly trying to understand what she had just heard.

"He has been declared KIA." The soldier swallowed, "All forces have been scattered to search for survivors. We are on our way back to the CP. Do you need a lift?"

It was as though every ounce of anger had been sucked from Jack. All her suffering over the years was gone to be replaced by overwhelming sadness and disbelief. Shepard had been the closest thing she ever had to a friend, no, screw insecurity, he was her friend. He had cared about her, freed her from prison, gave her access to Cerberus files, comforted her, visited her when no-one else would, defended her, helped her, heck he even went out of his way to blow up her childhood hell. She flashed back to when he showed up at Grissom Academy to help save her and the students from Cerberus.

Now he was gone.

"Miss?"

She needed to be strong for her students.

"Alright listen up." She barked, "Get on the trucks and head back to the base. Help anyway you can. I'm gonna look around for more survivors." As they nodded she smiled at them softly, "You guys did good. I'm proud of you."

The look of surprise almost made her laugh; instead she turned and started walking away from the convoy, "I expect to see you back in school once we've cleaned up."

Once the trucks were out of sight she sat down heavily on a pile of rubble as her mind finally worked out that Shepard was gone.

"You fucking asshole!" she yelled, "Why the fuck did you have to die!"

There was a beep on her communicator and she glared at it before answer, "What the fuck do you want?"

"_Nice to hear from you too Jack. How much is in the swear jar now?"_ the voice was unmistakably the _Normandy_'s pilot, Joker.

"What do you want Joker?" she tried to be a bit nicer.

"_Have you heard about Shepard?"_

Jack bit back an angry torrent of words, just in case he hadn't heard, "He was on the Citadel when it blew. He's dead Joker."

"_Well according to Liara he isn't. Apparently her link to him is still functioning. He's somewhere in London."_

Energy coursed through her and she jumped to her feet, "Alive? Where exactly is he?"

"_We don't know. I'm bringing the _Normandy_ back to Earth and we are going to start searching even if the Alliance has given up. Can you help?"_

Jack started running, "You bet your ass I can."

**(EN-ROUTE TO COMMAND POST)**

"Look proud." Urdnot Clan Chief Wrex bellowed to the army of krogan that marched behind him, "Today we showed the galaxy the strength of the krogan. Today we earned our right to live."

Grunt emerged over a mountain of rubble and hurried over to join them, "Clan leader." He bowed his head.

"There you are." Wrex smiled, "I was wondering what happened to my perfect warrior."

"Word from the humans." Grunt fiddled with his shotgun, "The Citadel was destroyed, with Shepard on it."

Wrex halted in his proud march and he turned to Grunt, "Dead?"

"Yes, my battlemaster has fought his last." The tank-bred look visibly upset.

After everything Shepard had done for them. Now Wrex couldn't even look him in the eye and say "Told you having the krogan would win this for you."

There was a rumble and almost every krogan pulled out his weapon as a figure coated in biotic energy tore through the mountain of rubble in front of them.

"Hold up you pyjaks." Grunt ordered as he recognised the figure, "She's on our side."

For it was indeed Jack. She charged directly towards them before the energy faded and she stopped an inch from Grunt's face.

"Grunt," she gasped, "Shepard's alive. Liara has that mind connection thingy and said he's alive somewhere in London."

Wrex blinked at her before turning to his krogan with an arm raised, "Everyone divide into squads and spread out. Commander Shepard, the one who cured the genophage and gave our race a future, is somewhere in the ruins of this city. FIND HIM!"

The krogan scattered as Wrex and Grunt turned back to Jack, "Let's go."

**(LONDON)**

"Come on" a pair of Alliance soldiers tried desperately to lift a chunk of debris from a turian's legs, "It won't budge."

A blue glow illuminated around the concrete and it lifted into the air. The soldiers turned to see an asari in a red bodysuit standing nearby. She calmly moved the debris aside and the soldiers started tending to the turian with a quick, "Thanks."

"You are most welcome." Samara inclined her head, "I must continue onwards."

The soldiers nodded, "We've got a transport inbound." One explained, "We'll get this guy out of here."

As Samara looked out at the mass destruction a shuttle landed down behind her and a trio of figures jumped out. Two were Alliance personal who hastened to help the others. The third was a familiar face.

"Samara," Jacob Taylor smiled, "Good to see you again."

"Likewise" she returned the smile as they shook hands, "My congratulations on your child."

He nodded, "Thanks. Have you heard what's happened?"

"About Shepard?"

"Yeah."

"I have."

Jacob looked at the ground, "Hard to believe after that's happened he's gone."

"_Jacob,"_ his comlink beeped, _"This is Miranda. I received word that Shepard might still be alive."_

Samara and Jacob exchanged looks as he answered, "How'd you find out?"

"_I just got an earful from Jack who heard from the _Normandy_. Gather everyone you can. We've got to find him."_

"On it." Jacob answered, "Let's go."

'_Hold on Shepard' _Samara thought as they started running, _'We will find you.'_

**(RUINS OF TRAFALGAR SQUARE)**

A shuttle descended from orbit at a considerable speed. Before it reached the ground the door opened and a lone figure jumped out. She landed neatly on her feet and tapped her earpiece.

"Get going. I doubt the Alliance will be happy with me 'commandeering' a shuttle."

The shuttle pilot chuckled, _"As you wish Miss Goto. Good luck."_

As the shuttle headed back into the sky Kasumi heard a thick gruff voice complaining about a lack of alcohol.

"Those blasted Reapers destroyed the last stockpile of beer this side of the Thames."

Kasumi smiled to herself as the wizened battle-scarred face of Zaeed Massani emerged from behind a Mako's wreckage, "Oh it's you. Don't suppose you got a nicked bottle on you?"

"Not this time." She strode over to him, "Not unless you've got something valuable to tell me about?"

Zaeed waved a hand dismissively, "The only thing of value here would be ammo or medi-gel. Maybe the odd bar of chocolate, but if you're talking art or jewels then forget it."

"Pity." Kasumi glanced around, "I just got contacted by Miranda Lawson, according to her Shepard is alive in this city somewhere, officially declared dead."

"Well then." Zaeed grunted, "You go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Kasumi faded from sight with a mischievous grin.

"Show off." Zaeed muttered.

**(EARTH ORBIT)**

Hundreds of ships were assisting in the rescue operation. During the space battle the Reapers had ignored escape pods and so despite the loss of ships most of the crew survived.

Admiral Hackett watched the combined fleet working as one to save the lives of the brave men and women who had put themselves in harm's way to save his home world.

"Sir"

He turned to the officer, "Yes?"

"The krogan forces aren't returning to their ships. From what I can make out they are beginning a city wide search under Chief Wrex's orders. We also have reports of a shuttle being 'commandeered' by Kasumi Goto who descended to London following a transmission by Miranda Lawson."

Kackett frowned, "What are they up to?" he wondered.

"Sir" a Marine hurried over, "The _Normandy_ has just arrived and is on a direct course for London. We have been contacted."

"Open a channel." Hackett ordered and turned to the projector.

Ashley appeared and saluted, _"Admiral."_

"Lieutenant Commander." He nodded, "What's going on?"

She lifted her chin slightly, _"The _Normandy_ has launched a search and rescue campaign to find Commander Shepard. As a Spectre and the highest ranking Alliance officer on board this is being done with my authority."_

"And what if you were ordered to stop so your resources can be used differently?" Hackett folded his arms, "Would you follow that order?"

Silence fell on both Hackett's bridge and the _Normandy_'s as the crew waited for the devoted soldier's answer.

"_I would respectfully disobey that order, sir. On the grounds of loyalty to my commanding officer and the phrase 'No man left behind'."_ Ashley straightened and fixed a determined look on her face, _"Permission to resume search."_

"There will be consequences for your actions." Hackett told her.

"_I understand sir."_

"Are you prepared to accept that?"

"_I am sir."_

Hackett nodded, "Permission granted soldier. Good luck."

"_Yes sir. Thank you sir."_ Ashley saluted, _"_Normandy _out."_

**(LONDON)**

A hand slowly rose out of the ditch. It grabbed hold of a fence railing and carefully dragged its owner out of the mud. The figure was coated in blood and they took a small sharp breath.

"We found Target Bravo. Get a shuttle over here."

Summoning his strength the figure looked up.

To see a squad of Cerberus troops.

**Giga-gasp! Cerberus! Review readers, let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cerberus has Shepard! I do not own Mass Effect! But I claim this story and I hope you enjoy. And just to be nice there will be the return of several old friends.**

A white shuttle imprinted with a First Aid logo settled down behind the squad and slid open the door to reveal a Phantom who gestured to the squad. They seized Shepard and lifted him off the ground and carried him to the shuttle, despite his feeble resistance.

"Commander Shepard!"

The Cerberus troops turned to see a lone Alliance soldier emerging from behind a bus. Instantly they opened fire but the human ducked behind cover and they could hear her yelling.

"This is Captain Riley! I've located Commander Shepard! Cerberus forces have him! I'm taking fire and need immediate assistance!"

The Phantom pulled Shepard into the shuttle and sealed the door. The shuttle lifted off the ground as the troops closed on the bus.

"CHARGE!"

The ground shook as a large squad of krogan, led by Grunt, rushed towards the Cerberus troops.

"Aralakh Company, attack!" Grunt pulled out his Claymore shotgun and blew the closest Cerberus soldier into pieces.

Facing a heavily armoured krogan force the Cerberus grunts didn't stand a chance. To make matters worse more reinforcements were arriving. Subject Zero, a Justicar, and right behind them was a geth Prime.

"Fall back!" the squad leader shouted, "Fall back now!"

One soldier made to do so but as he stepped out of cover Samara caught him in a biotic field then flung him into the side of a building. There was a sickening crunch as he collided with it.

"Grunt," Jack ducked into cover beside him, "How many they got?"

He peered out to see the remaining five Cerberus troops falling back, "Five on the run."

"Try and take one alive." Captain Riley joined them, "They've captured Shepard."

"Understood." Grunt stood up and started running after the fleeing enemies, "KROGAN CHARGE!"

The ground shook again as the squad of krogan started running after Grunt while Captain Riley, Jack, Samara, and the Prime relayed the information.

**(NORMANDY/BRIDGE)**

"_CERBERUS!"_ Liara yelled over the intercom.

Joker winced, "Yes Liara, Cerberus got Shepard."

"_Why did they take him!"_

"I don't know Liara. But don't worry we'll get him back. We just have to-" he stopped as Liara disconnected, "Well that was rude."

EDI looked over at him, "Liara is experiencing extreme feelings of desperation and fear. Her primary fear was that Shepard perished on the Citadel. Upon finding he was still alive made her very relieved. Now that Cerberus has him she is going through the fear of losing him again."

"Yeah, well." Joker tapped a series of buttons as the ship finally arrived at the landing zone on the outskirts of London, "Here's hoping we get him back before Liara starts tearing out bulkheads."

With the ship safely landed the ramp opened as Shepard's team prepared to disembark.

"We will rendezvous with the last ones to see him at the command post." Liara informed them as she led the way to the shuttle bay, "We will get what intel we can then set out after them."

Garrus placed a claw on her shoulder, "We'll get him back Liara. You know Shepard's tough and I doubt Cerberus went through all this trouble to abduct him if they want him dead."

"Thank you Garrus." She let out a long sigh, "I just feel so helpless."

Back on the bridge EDI stood up to go join them, "I will be back soon Jeff. Do you need me to pick up anything for you while I am in the city?"

"No thanks I'm good." He smiled as she kissed his check softly, "But if you find a place that does pizza... and you know if it's still open, but no pressure."

The squad marched down the ramp to find a squad of Alliance troops waiting to escort them. They snapped to attention and saluted at the sight of their superiors, Ashley and James respectively, but also to show their respect to the team that had been so vital in saving the entire galaxy from the Reapers.

"I never got used to people saluting me." Tali remarked, "Just because I'm an Admiral doesn't mean I'm not still a person."

"Alliance protocols Sparks." James returned the salute to the soldiers, "Helps keep things running even when the world was grinding to a halt. The training and discipline gives you two sides. One side would be scared shitless with everything that's happened. But the soldier side accepts it and gets on with your duty. No breakdowns until the job is done."

"Sounds almost like Cerberus programming." Tali muttered, "But I see your point."

With shuttles being used to find and retrieve survivors the team clambered into Makos and set off to the command post. They watched as combined forces of krogan, salarian, asari, humans, drell, elcor, geth, vorcha, batarians, turians, all standing together as they helped clear the rubble and tend to wounded.

"He united the galaxy." Liara whispered, "And now he can't even see how his actions have saved us all."

"The Commander was willing to sacrifice his life to save all of ours." Javik spoke up, "He knew the risks and chose to accept them. You should not allow fear to poison your mind. With the Reapers destroyed the Commander has set the galaxy free, now it is our turn to repay some of the debt we owe him."

Liara looked at him in surprise, "Thank you Javik."

"And if you wish," he took a calming breath, "When the Commander is rescued I will assist you in writing your book on my people."

She smiled, "I would appreciate that."

The Makos stopped at the command post and everyone climbed out to find a familiar face waiting for them. One of the few people who survived a direct fight with Harbinger. He had a nasty burn on his face and he was avoiding putting weight on his left leg but he still saluted at their approach.

"Major Coats." Garrus shook the human's hand, "Glad to see you made it."

"Nice to see you as well." He smiled, "To be honest when Harbinger blew up everything that was on its way to the beam I thought that was it. Luckily I only took a bit of damage and managed to crawl back from the beam when Harbinger left then got picked up a squad of geth."

Liara stepped forward, "What have you heard?"

Major Coat's face hardened, "Come inside to the briefing room. Everyone's waiting."

**(BRIEFING ROOM)**

When he said everyone he wasn't kidding, and the first order of business was to make sure all were accounted for.

There was Jack and Miranda, who were actually being civil to each other for some reason, Samara, Grunt, Tali, Liara, Garrus, Captain Riley, Ashley, James, Javik, EDI, Kasumi, Major Coats and Major Kirrahe.

"What happened to Zaeed, Jacob, and Wrex?" Liara asked.

"Jacob needed to get back to Dr Cole and Zaeed was unable to make it. Wrex has to oversee the krogan departure from Earth." Riley answered.

"Where is Cerberus?" Liara demanded as she slammed a biotic coated hand on the table, "Where is Shepard?"

"I believe we may have a lead." EDI spoke up, "I have been speaking with Specialist Traynor and she detected a series of transmissions from a cloaked ship to the area where Commander Shepard was found. I believe it was a Cerberus ship."

"I suppose it was the same one that brought the Illusive Man." Ashley folded her arms, "If we couldn't detect it I bet the Reapers couldn't either."

"Following the capture of Commander Shepard the cloaked ship has fled the system. But we have picked up a faint trail leading it to an empty space."

"An empty space?" Jack raised an eyebrow, "What the fu... I mean, what is that?"

EDI conjured a hologram of dots that made up the outline of a ship with more dots around it, "If you will look at it this way. We can detect the particles around the ship but detect none inside. This means that we cannot get any readings from the ship, only by carefully analysing can we work out it is there in the first place."

"So we go to this empty space," James nodded, "And we look for the dots to show us where the ship is then using that we can find the front door?"

"I do not think that it will have a front door, rather there will be a hanger, or an airlock... you didn't mean it literally."

"Nope"

"I will have to pay more attention to your wording implications."

Liara cleared her throat loudly, "This is very well and all but every second we sit here is more time for Cerberus to get on with whatever they captured Shepard for."

"Liara's right" Garrus glanced around, "We know roughly where they are. That's good enough for me."

"Count me in." Grunt slammed his fists together, "I need to shoot something."

"I believe I speak for everyone when I say we are all going with you to find the Commander." Kirrahe glanced around to confirm, "He has stood by us time and time again. Now it is our turn."

Liara watched as all eyes turned to her, somehow this had turned into her mission and now she was starting to realise how much pressure Shepard was always under. Just this one meeting was making her nervous, she was no leader. She may be the Shadow Broker but that didn't mean she knew about leading an army.

But there was someone who did.

"Garrus." She turned to her friend, "Until Shepard is back I would appreciate it if you would lead us."

Not everyone was aware of this but during the Collector base assault Shepard had picked Garrus to lead the second team. At first Garrus thought it was a trust thing, but then he realised it was more than that. Shepard had picked him because he could do it, that he was a capable leader and not only had he lead his team safely but he was able to put the past behind him.

"I'm honoured" he inclined his head, "I'm no Shepard but I'll do my best."

Major Coats nodded, "Alright then. The Alliance brass is still recovering and by the time they start looking we'll have found Cerberus. I'm happy enough to follow your orders." He looked over at Captain Riley, "You?"

"Count me in" she lifted a fresh clip from the table and slid it into her armour, "Shepard saved my life. Now it's time to return the favour."

Garrus quietly watched his temporary team load up on ammo before turning to EDI, "Can you get the ship started?"

"One moment." Her eyes twitched slightly, "Done. Shall I inform the crew to prepare for takeoff?"

"Yes, let Joker know we're on our way back."

As the small army left the command post and got back into the Makos a geth Prime came over to meet them, "It is good to see you again Tali."

"Um thanks." She nodded unsurely, "Have we met?"

"Ah, I have been installed in a new platform." The Prime examined itself, "It does seem to be an upgraded form. I wish to aid you on your mission."

"Then get in." Garrus clapped the geth on the shoulder, "Let's go."

**(NORMANDY/BRIDGE)**

"Liara is really driven." Joker remarked, "I know she and Shepard were very close but now she seems utterly determined to get him back no matter what she has to do."

"I would be doing the same in her place if you were captured." EDI remarked.

Joker looked over at her, "You would?"

"Of course. If you were captured I'd have to fly this ship by myself."

He looked over at her, "Huh?"

She returned the gaze with a smile, "That was a joke."

"I see you have embraced humour."

Joker looked over his shoulder to see the Prime approaching, though it had to bend slightly in the corridor, "That looks so weird. What did you mean when you said you knew Tali personally?"

"We have met before. I believe we were friends."

EDI turned from the console, "Welcome back Legion."

**Shocked? You think I'd leave one of the best characters out of this? Not a chance. Anyway, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time we were pleased to see the return of Legion, in a Prime's body. I do not own Mass Effect or its characters but I claim my OCs. Enjoy.**

Joker's jaw dropped, "Legion?"

"Yes" the Prime answered, "Is there something wrong?"

"Um, I thought you kinda...you know, died?"

"I was required to scatter myself amongst other geth in order to allow individuality. When all geth were housed together in the storage devices I was able to piece myself together again. I did not anticipate being housed in a new platform."

"You might want to go and see Tali." Joker turned back to the controls, "It'll do her good to see you."

Legion bowed its head and started back down the corridor while Joker glanced at EDI, "You know, if you want to make alterations to your body I have some creds saved up."

"Do you not find this body pleasing?" she asked as she turned to him.

"EDI, I think you're awesome the way you are." He smiled, "But I'm just saying if you ever want to change then I'm cool with it. Maybe do something with your hair or, I dunno."

"If I decide to alter my appearance, I will speak with you about it first Jeff." She turned back to her console, "For now we should focus on rescuing Shepard."

"Yeah." He turned back to his console, "So what exactly can you change?"

**(ENGINEERING)**

"I'd forgotten what this place looked like." Grunt muttered as he strode towards the cargo hold, "So Shepard woke you from cryo stasis and me from my tank."

"It does appear we share a similar arrival to this world." Javik admitted, "Though you were being born, I was being awakened from a fifty thousand year sleep."

"Sleeping for that long and yet you still remember how to kill." Grunt shook his head, "Not bad."

The pair glanced at the lift as a geth Prime emerged and looked at them, "Have you seen Tali?"

"In there." Javik pointed towards the core room.

"Thank you." The Prime answered and strode into the inner engineering station where he encountered Ken and Gabby staring up at him, "Engineers Kenneth and Gabriella. It is good to see you again."

When they stared at him in confusion he elaborated, "I am Legion."

They exchanged a bewildered look before grinning at him, "Welcome back" Ken shook his hand, "Tali's in there." He pointed to the core.

After thanking them Legion stepped along the corridor that led to the massive power source of the ship where he found Tali hard at work on coaxing as much speed from the core as she could, "Hello Tali."

She turned and looked up in surprise, "Hello. Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could assist you. Shepard Commander requires assistance. If there is any matter I can be of assistance to I wish to help."

"Wait a minute," she frowned, "Legion?"

He nodded, "I am surprised you perceived my identity so quickly."

"To be honest word has got around the ship." She smiled, "Joker and EDI kind of let it slip to Samantha and she let me know before you arrived."

Legion nodded, "Maybe it was for the best. The sudden shock of my arrival could have had a negative effect. With forewarning you were prepared."

She stepped forward and embraced the Prime, "It's good to see you again Legion."

Carefully he wrapped his arms around her, "Likewise Tali."

"I knew they'd hug." Ken whispered to Gabby as he peered around the corner.

"Kenneth. If you've got nothing better to do than spy on Tali's hips I suggest you go and get your head examined." Gabby grumbled from her console.

"Ah come on Gabby" he returned to his post, "Tali's hooked up with Garrus, besides, why would I stare at Tali's hips when I'm right beside your fantastic legs?"

"Nice save," she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

**(ARMOURY)**

"How many weapons did Shepard collect?' Major Coats examined a geth Pulse rifle, "Did he buy every weapon make in production and then some?"

Cortez nodded, "Along with every weapon mod and attachment. Shepard took arming his crew very seriously and didn't buy anything for himself, except for the ship models that are in his cabin."

"Well at least we can pick the best gear then." Riley lifted an M-76 Revenant assault rifle and examined possible attachments, "He loved his guns alright."

Major Kirrahe and James were discussing the attack on Virmire.

"And the Commander took out all that stuff?" James folded his arms, "Wow, I read the report but actually hearing about it is another thing."

Kirrahe smiled, "His actions saved the lives of my men and I that day. And now his actions have saved the entire galaxy, on more than occasion."

"But you notice he never holds that over people." James smiled, "He never let it go to his head. You could say he's the greatest soldier in the military and he'd just say he's one of many."

Kirrahe sighed, "He knows how people see him, but he doesn't want to change who is he is. After surviving that maw attack... I think he became so determined to prevent more deaths when he could."

"He is a peacemaker" James agreed, "The krogan and turians, the geth and quarians, next thing you know he'll be taming yahg and riding maws."

"First we need to get him back."

"Yeah," James frowned, "I wonder what they wanted him for?"

**(UNKNOWN LOCATION)**

"Wake him up."

A painful shock coursed through his body and he opened his eyes. All he could see was a white ceiling and a bright light overhead.

"Commander Shepard in the flesh." A female voice muttered, "This is a rare treat."

"Who are you?" he demanded, "Where am I?"

A woman stepped into view, dressed in Phantom armour but without the helmet, she had short red hair and emerald green eyes that glared at him with undisguised venom.

"I am V-3, you may call me Viper. As far as where you are, well let's just say it's your new, and permanent home."

Struggling against the restraints that bound him to the operating table Shepard looked around the room for something to use. But it was a large white room with only him and Viper in it.

"Even if you do get out of this room you can't escape." Viper smirked, "This base is secure from both external and internal enemies. Now I'm sure you're wondering why we brought you here and patched you up?"

Shepard nodded.

"You are going to be the Illusive Man."

**(NORMANDY/ LIARA'S CABIN)**

Several times peoples had come knocking on her door and each time she had refused to let them in. It wasn't just her Shadow Broker paranoia; it was that she didn't want anyone to see her in this state. Her eyes were red, tears stained her face, half eaten meals lay on the floor, and apart from a fluffy robe that had been a gift from Shepard, she wasn't wearing anything.

There was another knock at the door.

"Another time." She muttered into the microphone.

"_Liara open the door." _It was Garrus, _"Come on."_

With a sigh she quickly pulled on her white lab outfit before remotely opening the door, "Yes?"

She noticed his sharp eyes picking out the unfinished meals and the state of her face but he didn't say anything. Instead he folded his arms and leaned casually against the door as it closed behind him.

"I know you think you need to help me." She lifted her chin, "But I am perfectly fine."

It was blatantly obvious to both of them that she was not.

"You wanted me to lead this mission." Garrus remarked, "So I am looking out for my temporary team, and I owe it to Shepard to look out for you."

"I don't need a babysitter." Liara scowled, "I'm sure someone else is worse than me."

"EDI and Joker are on the bridge, Tali and Legion are in the core room, Ken and Gabby are in engineering, Grunt and Javik are in the cargo hold, Samara and Kasumi are in the lounge with Ashley, Jack and Miranda. James, Kirrahe, Cortez, Riley, and Coats are in the armoury. Adams and Chakwas are in the mess hall. That leaves you alone and I am not going to have that. So either you come out of your lair and join the others or I'll stand here and let the awkward silence go on and on. Make your choice."

She glared at him for a minute while he met her look without a hint of deviating from his promise. Eventually Liara's rational side won out and she walked over to the door where she patted his arm, "Thanks Garrus."

"Don't worry." He assured her, "We'll get him back."

**(UNKNOWN LOCATION)**

"I'm going to be the Illusive Man?" Shepard asked in confusion, "Can you explain that?"

Viper sighed, "You killed the Illusive Man. You killed Kai Leng. Now the Cerberus command structure is shaken up. Before he went to Earth the Illusive Man had us duplicate his mind and store it in a program. We will implant that program into you. Commander Shepard will be erased and replaced with our leader's memories, dreams, ambitions, and his genius. With him in your body he will command great respect from everyone which we will use to wipe out the alien scum and guarantee human superiority."

"The Illusive Man was indoctrinated" Shepard replied calmly, "He killed himself when he realised they controlled him."

"LIES!" Viper tapped a button on her omnitool and Shepard jerked as volts surged through him, "He was our leader. He knew the power of control and humanity's right to rule." She switched off the torture, "I need that body to bring him back so I can't afford to damage it." She turned and strode to the door, "Enjoy your last few hours."

When she had left Shepard gritted his teeth and started tugging against his bounds, but to no avail. He lay there for a moment, collecting his thoughts. If Viper went through with her plan then he would be gone and the evil version of the Illusive Man would be back. He needed to escape, or at least destroy this base before the operation.

First step would be to get out of this operating table.

**(NORMANDY/APPROACHING CERBERUS SHIP)**

"Aright we've got 'em." Joker announced as Garrus and Liara joined him, "All they know is that we are very close to them. But if we try to board they'll start shooting."

Garrus tapped the screen and highlighted a section of the enemy ship, "A direct hit with the Thanix cannon will disrupt their power core. They'll be dead in space and we can board."

"Aye aye." Joker tapped a series of buttons, "EDI?"

"We have locked on." She replied, "Weapons primed."

"Fire." Garrus ordered.

A long beam of energy blasted from the _Normandy_ and collided with the stealth ship. A few seconds later its cloak deactivated and appeared in the visible spectrum.

"Get us in close and attach the docking tube." Garrus started walking to the airlock, "We're boarding that thing."

In order to avoid detection the Cerberus ship hadn't been equipped with a powerful shield generator and so it had relied on its kinetic barriers to protect it, which had been torn apart by the Thanix attack. Now it was hanging in space while the crew worked frantically to repair the engines and get the weapons online. Squads of troops rushed to positions around the airlock as the _Normandy_ connected.

Seconds ticked by and still the humans waited for the first sign of enemy forces. At last they spotted the locking mechanism start turning, indicating someone was hacking the door.

"Hold for my signal." The squad leader ordered, "Shoot to kill."

When the door opened they sprayed bullets through it. Their target turned out to be a geth Prime that was already summoning drones behind the squad. Next moment a smaller figure ducked under the Prime and charged directly at the Cerberus troops.

"Hello dead people" Jack grinned savagely as she sent a shockwave into them.

The troops were sent flying and for a moment they were helpless as Jack and Legion started blasting them before they were followed by James and Garrus.

"Keep alert for other troops." Garrus reminded them, "They aren't stupid."

His team nodded. Legion and James started towards the bridge while Jack and Garrus made their way to the armoury. Apart from a few crew members they didn't encounter anyone until they arrived at the hanger bay. A hailstorm of bullets pounded them as dozens of troops emerged from hiding. Two large Atlas mechs stepped out and started blasting away while Garrus and his team ducked behind cover.

"Ideas?" James aimed his assault rifle over the cover and sprayed blindly for a few seconds in the hope he hit something.

"Legion," Garrus turned to him, "Can you override the hanger controls?"

"Yes"

"Can you open the hanger doors?"

"Yes. However if I did all three organics would be in danger of the vacuum and loss of oxygen."

Garrus and James pulled on their helmets while Jack slipped on a breather mask, "Do it."

Legion stretched his hand over a control panel and within seconds had hacked into the Cerberus systems, "Standby."

There was a grinding sound as the hanger doors started to open. Cerberus troops were jerked violently into space, a few smart ones grabbed hold of the Atlas mechs which anchored them in place while their colleagues flew past.

Garrus, James, and Jack crouched behind a shuttle that was heavy enough to withstand the vacuum. Legion simply magnetised his feet and continued firing at the Cerberus troops. With the added suction force his attacks were hitting with a lot more power and within a few shots the Atlas mechs had sustained enough damage for them to fall victim to the vacuum and end up out in space.

"Shut the doors!" Jack shouted.

"Acknowledged." Legion strode over to the panel and pressed a button.

Slowly the hanger door sealed itself and oxygen was pumped in to restore the pressure, allowing the organics to remove their helmets and mask.

"Let's head up to the bridge." Garrus started walking, "We can check their logs and see where they stopped at. Hopefully it'll give us Shepard's location."

"It better," James muttered, "If this is a dead end Liara is gonna be pissed."

**(UNKNOWN LOCATION)**

Shepard gritted his teeth and pulled again. The metal shackles didn't even strain against his efforts. With a groan he lay back on the operating table and quickly started thinking of another escape attempt.

Then it hit him. A move so simple it was almost embarrassing.

But desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Guard!" he called, "Guard!"

The door opened and a Cerberus trooper walked in, "What?"

Shepard smiled sheepishly, "I need to use the bathroom."

**Giga-gasp! I never saw that escape tactic coming. And I wrote this thing! Will Shepard's daring attempt work? Will Liara go crazy? Will I post another chapter? Review and find out**


End file.
